


One Night in Purgatory

by Renegade_Angels



Series: The Summer of Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Purgatory, Amelia Cabot returns, Canon-Typical Violence, Female-Centric, Meg Masters/Anna Milton may happen who knows, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, ignoring seasons 9 and 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Angels/pseuds/Renegade_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Amelia Cabot met Castiel and was thrown into the world of angels and demons. Now she's a college dropout looking for a good hunt, and trying not to get killed. When she stumbles across a case in Pennsylvania, she thinks it'll just be another routine investigation. She's wrong, because the story wouldn't be interesting otherwise, and she meets one of Castiel's siblings.</p><p>She also meets Castiel's ex, but that's after her life goes further to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who decided to write a sequel to Fallen to the Top? It me. Here it is. Updates will be sparse as I am on my college semi-hiatus and therefore working on twelve-thousand things at the same time.

It had been two years since Amelia Cabot graduated high school, and sixteen months since she had gone missing. Her friends and family all assumed that she was dead. They were wrong, but Amelia knew better than to correct them. It was safer if they didn't know the truth about where she had gone off to. Amelia wished that she could go back to college and be a normal young woman again, but her chance at living a normal life had died the day she met Cas. Not that Amelia regretted meeting Cas, because Cas was pretty awesome, but he had kind of put a damper on her life.

 

See, making friends with rebellious angels was a bad decision. Amelia's friend, Scott, had warned her, but Amelia had been too busy trying to help Cas to care about the consequences of her actions. She was then dragged into the life of a hunter, and even though she had promised Cas (and Sam and Dean) to stay out of it, she couldn't. She couldn't avoid the demon that came after her lab partner (even though her lab partner was a complete idiot and probably deserved to have her ass dragged into hell). She couldn't avoid her roommate who turned out to be a satanic witch intent on killing the whole campus. She couldn't avoid helping people; it was what she was made to do.

 

So when the monsters started popping up farther away from her school, she stopped going to school. It wasn't as though she really knew what she wanted to do in college anyway. She hadn't made a lot of friends, and she hadn't decided on a major. She didn't live in the Marvel Universe (as far as she was aware) and so she couldn't just major in Superhero or something like that.

 

That was a while ago. Amelia was now an unofficial hunter, making money through any available jobs and occasionally from helping people with their monster issues. Her specialty, so far, was with spirits. She didn't know why, but they seemed the least likely to kill her whenever she dealt with them. Perhaps her presence was calming, or perhaps the ghosts just thought that she was hilarious for trying to take them on. After all, she was small and inexperienced, with only a badly written book series to go off of.

 

She was sitting in a crappy highway diner, sipping black coffee and using the wifi to figure out what the hell was going on in this town. Monsters were everywhere, but they disappeared as soon as they actually did anything. Amelia would have thought that the town of Todd, Pennsylvania had a guardian angel, but she knew better. Guardian angels weren't real. Cas, as wonderful and helpful as he had been, was not a guardian angel. Angels did not care if people lived or died, unless those people served a greater purpose for heaven.

 

Unfortunately, most Angels were assholes. Also unfortunately, that meant that Amelia didn't have a clue as to what was going on in Todd.

 

She looked up as the doorbell went off, because she had learned a long time ago that it was always safer to look than to not look. A woman, about twenty-five, with vibrant red hair and a dirty jacket walked in. She moved quickly, straight for the counter where the middle aged waitress was watching with suspicious brown eyes. The waitress gave the woman a warm smile that didn't reach her eyes. "May I help you?"

 

"I don't know where I am... or when I am." The second part was said in a small voice, as though the woman was afraid she'd be attacked. Amelia pulled her handgun from her purse, keeping it under the table. She had no idea who this woman was, but Amelia had a feeling that--at the least--she wasn't human. Amelia wasn't going to let this monster hurt anyone, assuming that she wasn't one of those few rare monsters who didn't want to hurt humans and only wanted to live their lives in peace.

 

"Well, miss, you're in Pennsylvania and its November in 2015." The waitress said, as though red-headed amnesiacs were a perfectly common occurance at her diner. She put her hand on her hip. "What can I getcha?"

 

"I don't have any money..." The monster said quietly, “but could I borrow a phone please?"

 

The waitress shook her head, saying that they didn’t have any phones in the resturant. Amelia decided to make her move. If this monster wanted to play innnocent, then Amelia could as well. She knew what she was doing. She’d been hunting for long enough to know how to not act like a hunter. So she leaned out of her seat, her phone in the air, and called out, “Hey, um, you could use mine if you’d like?”

 

The monster turned towards Amelia and Amelia hoped that she hadn’t just given herself away. That would be bad. Really bad. She didn’t want to die in the middle of nowhere, where no one even knew who she was. But the monster didn’t recgnise Amelia as a threat and instead walked over and reached for the phone. She stared down at it when she realised that it was a smartphone and, since she had apparently been in monster limbo for an indeterminate amount of time, didn’t know how to use a smartphone. The monster swallowed and looked over at Amelia. Her eyes were big and hazel. She looked like a deer in the headlights. “Um… I don’t know how to use this…”

 

“What year are you from?” Amelia asked it earnestly. The monster looked even more startled, and Amelia gave her a warm--but fake--smile. Just because that one werewolf, and Cas, had turned out to be alright, didn’t mean that every monster was okay. Amelia unlocked her phone. “I heard you ask what year it was. I’m assuming something happened to you?”

 

“Yes… you wouldn’t believe me, though.” The monster took the phone, which Amelia had set up so that it was on the calling screen.

 

“Try me.” Amelia said. Then she nodded her head towards the phone. “Who are you calling, by the way?”

 

“A friend of mine. Well… an ex, actually, but he knows how to deal with this kind of thing.” She said as she tapped in the phone number. Her already large eyes widened even more, and she held the phone up so that Amelia could see it. A somewhat blurry picture of Dean Winchester was on the calling screen. This creature knew Dean. Amelia’s hand returned to the gun she kept in her bag, her eyes narrowing questioningly. The monster blinked. “How do you know Dean?”

 

“Depends on how you know him, and what _exactly_ you are.” Amelia growled out. If this monster had managed to get close to Dean… Amelia had heard the stories of Dean and Sam making friends with a pretty female monster, only for her to turn on them and try to kill everyone. Amelia wasn’t going to fall for some pretty face. She knew better.

 

The monster sighed, and ended the call before it could go through fully. “My name is Anna… Annael, sometimes. I’m an angel of sorts… I mean, I fell and became human, but then I got my grace back and… and then I tried to rebel but this other angel--Naomi--”

 

“I know about Naomi.” Amelia said before she could stop herself. Anna tilted her head, confused. It was the same head tilt that Cas would make whenever he wasn’t sure what was going on. Amelia hoped that this angel was like Cas, and not like the oppressive mega-angels who had tried to force Cas to be someone that he wasn’t. She didn’t want to have to kill an angel. She didn’t think that she had the right tools to do so. “So, how did you break out of Naomi’s control? My other angel friend had to beat his lover nearly to death before he came to his senses.”

 

“That’s… violent.” Anna said, her face scrunched up in concern. “And I never broke free of it. Another angel, Michael, killed me… I got sent to Purgatory and then I came here.”

 

“Here?” Amelia pointed to the table. “Purgatory isn’t… it shouldn’t be open. Do you know what happened to make it open?”

 

“No, I just know that monsters are being tossed back onto earth at random, and then they return if they show their powers at all. It’s almost like purgatory is trying to breathe.” Anna said. She sat up straighter and looked around the diner. The waitress had gone back to ignoring them both in favour of watching the news, and the place was empty of everyone besides the three of them. Anna turned back to Amelia and pushed her long red tresses out of her face. “I haven’t been out for very long, and I don’t intend to go back. I wanted to call Dean and Sam to see if they knew anything about it… but… are you a hunter yourself?”

 

“Kind of.” Amelia said. She shrugged. “My official title is a college dropout and jack of all trades for hire, but I’ve been dealing with monsters and demons and fun stuff like that for a little over two years.”

  
“So you’ll help me figure this out, and maybe close purgatory?” Anna asked. Amelia nodded, and pulled a twenty out, laying it on the table. “Yeah. Let’s go get settled in somewhere, and then we can start making notes to try and figure out what the hell is happening here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets World meets Walmart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! I don't know how frequent updates will be, but I promise that there will be updates. Sometime. Maybe soon. Who knows. 
> 
> I'm trying, though, so give me a chance?

The hotel was as shitty as all the other ones Amelia had stayed in in the past. There were two beds, which was just a matter of luck because Amelia usually ended up in the room with one bed at the end of the hotel. She took the bed nearest the door, and let Anna have the one closer to the bathroom. Not that Anna would actually be using the bathroom, because she was an angel again and didn’t have to engage in human activities. 

 

“So, what’s the plan for purgatory?” Anna asked, sitting down on her bed. Amelia shrugged. “Don't have one yet. I don't know a lot about purgatory or how it works, and Cas didn't tell me about his time there. I don't think he really wanted to.”

 

“It's not horrible.” Anna said, and then made a face at herself, like she could believe she had referred to  _ purgatory  _ as being not all that bad. “There's a lot of fighting, and you can't rest, not that I ever really needed to, and everything's so dirty. There's a sense of ‘kill or be killed,’ even though there's nowhere else to go once you die.”

 

Amelia narrowed her eyes. “...that sounds pretty horrible.”

 

“Well, at least you're not chained down and getting flayed open every day.” Anna rested her hands between her knees. “That's what hell is like.”

 

“I hope I never go to hell then.” Amelia said. She tossed her duffel bag onto her bed and unzipped it, pulling out her weapons and the two spare changes of clothes she kept on her. There was also a bottle of shampoo, toothpaste and a toothbrush, a handful of tampons, and a half a bar of soap wrapped up in a towel. Amelia had given up on shaving about a year ago. It wasn't as though anyone was going to see her naked, and razors were expensive. 

 

Also, if she had to choose between expensive tampons and expensive razors, she would choose the tampons any fucking day. She had lost enough clothes to blood because of ghosts. She didn't need to add menstrual blood to the list of reasons she no longer had clothes. 

 

She checked over her weapons and then checked over her clothes to see if they were clean or if she would have to go find a laundromat and steal someone's detergent. She pressed a purple t-shirt to her face and sniffed. It smelled vaguely of gunpowder and shoe. It was fine. 

 

“Oh!” Anna exclaimed and Amelia dropped her shirt to the bed. Anna’s eyes were wide and she was staring at Amelia’s shirt. She turned her gaze up to Amelia after a moment. “Is there any chance I could get some new clothes? I've been wearing these since I landed in purgatory.”

 

“Yeah, there's a Walmart nearby, and I needed some more shampoo anyway. I don't trust the motel stuff.” Amelia said. She shoved her hand into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her wallet. She snapped it open and swore under her breath. Sixty three dollars stared up at her. She needed to get an actual,  _ paying _ job soon. Maybe she'd start applying for jobs around Todd. Surely someone here needed a twenty year old girl with limited job experience and no college degree. They might even accept an angel with no job history whatsoever.

 

Anna pushed her hair back away from her face. “I should probably shower too. Are we going to Walmart right now, or later?”

 

“Now, probably.” Amelia said. She shoved her wallet into the pocket of her jeans. “Any chance you have cash on you? Or are you one of those angels who just, like, stole a human form and burned everything you found inside of it?”

 

“Sorry, but I’m broke.” Anna shook her head. “And this is my human body. I fell from grace and got turned human. I kept this appearance afterwards, because it was sentimental and I liked it. I like the female form, even if it often gets the short straw.”

 

Amelia let out a snort. “No shit.”

 

Amelia sorted out a few more things before they headed out to the Walmart. They walked, because it wasn’t that far away from the hotel and Amelia couldn’t afford to waste money on gas. She had no idea how Sam and Dean managed to survive out on the road for years. She hadn’t been doing this for long, but she had started out with a nice amount of leftover summer job money and Christmas money, and she hadn’t been using it at college because, well, ramen was a thing. Ramen was still a thing. Ramen was a very over-used, salty thing that Amela now hated and bought only when absolutely necessary. It was just salt and noodles and she was pretty sure that there was more nutritional value in her jacket.

 

She was not going to eat her jacket. She was  _ not going to eat her jacket _ . 

 

Amelia shook her head. She was losing it. This case was going to drive her insane and she was going to turn into one of those homeless people who sang about chicken dogs and nibbled on the ends of their coats. She didn’t even have a mental illness to explain that kind of shit. She was, so far as she knew, a neurotypical running on fucking nothing.

 

She pushed through the doors of the Walmart and grabbed a cart. Anna stuck to her side and let Amelia take the lead. Amelia ran her mental grocery list over in her head.  _ Granola bars, shampoo, a shirt for Anna. Jeans for Anna. Underwear? Nah, that could wait.  _ She spent a lot of time looking at all the available products and checking prices, because she needed the most content for the cheapest price, so that she wouldn’t have to come back to a Walmart sooner than necessary. 

 

“Are you just getting granola bars?” Anna asked her as Amelia threw a box of Nutrigrains into the cart, next to the store brand bottle of men’s shampoo. Because women’s shampoo cost more than men’s, for some dumb reason. Amelia nodded. “Yeah. I’m trying to save money. Kind of need a paying job to survive like this, you know?”

 

“Oh. Yeah.” Anna said, sounding distant. Amelia stopped, in the middle of the aisle at first because she wasn’t thinking, but she moved over to one side so that other people could pass her. She rested her forearms on the handle of the shopping cart. “You said you were human before, right?”

 

Anna nodded.

 

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows. “So, judging by how you look, like, right now, I’m gonna assume that you were an adult and out in the real world. Doing adult things. How do you not know what it’s like to be on a budget if you look like you’re in your twenties?”

 

“My human parents were pretty well off, and I went to art school.” Anna said. Amelia got ready to face plant. “A few months before I graduated, I started getting messages from heaven and they thought I was schizophrenic so they pulled me out of school and put me in a psych ward. I figured out that I was an angel not long after that, so I don’t think I’ve ever done… adult things.”

 

Amelia actually face-palmed then. Because it was the right thing to do. “Ah, fuck. Naturally.”

 

“Naturally, what?” Anna asked. Amelia looked up to see that she was making a confused face, and it was kind of cute. 

 

“Nothing.” Amelia shook her head. “Just, when we get you some clothes, let me check the prices before you put anything in the cart, okay? I don’t want to have to steal shit just because you have expensive taste. I don’t know you well enough to know if you’re worth stealing for.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, thank you for reading and please at least leave a kudo or something? I really appreciate that kind of thing.
> 
> -Jeff


End file.
